


Falling Asleep

by spindleofwords



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spindleofwords/pseuds/spindleofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble for general enjoyment. Rated T because of language, sorry -.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Asleep

"Dammit, Derek, if I've told you once, I've told you a fucking million times, I swear--"

Stiles shoved at the ball of Derek's shoulder with one hand, shaking awake the dark-haired werewolf spread-eagle on the bed, laying on his stomach. The stupid mutt had the audacity to look incredulous and affronted at being woken and his tone reflected the sentiment.

"Stiles, just get in bed, I don't see---"

Stiles huffed, flailing his arms as he pointed out the problem. 

"You don't see?! You don't see that between your freakishly long arms and legs and your, like, trunk of a torso there is literally no room in my own fucking bed?"

Derek had enough grace to pull his head up and kind of survey the way he was laying down, then flopped his head back down on Stiles' pillow and mumbled, "Nope."

The teen sighed helplessly. "Fuck you."

Climbing onto the bed, Stiles was well aware Derek had maybe a hundred pounds on him and more then a couple inches, but that didn't stop the brunet from pushing the elder with all his strength, trying in vain to move him. After a couple moments of Stiles ineffectually heaving against Derek, the wolf snuffled and growled, "I don't want to sleep on that side."

Stiles sat up (no, he was not breathing hard from exertion, thanks very much, there was no exertion here, shove off) and scrubbed a hand over his face, his shoulders slumping.

"You can sleep on this side then."

Derek, the fucker, eyed the side of the bed Stiles knelt on and flopped back down loosely in the other direction.

"Don't want to sleep there either."

Stiles growled then, a noise that made Derek look at him slow with watchful eyes.

"Derek. Move. I am tired, I have spent four days with no sleep and the rest of my entire bottle of Adderall saving your pack's sorry asses, not to mention your sorry ass, and I. Am. Tired. So please, fucking move, or so help me, god, I will find a way to make you hurt painfully and excruciatingly slow, and watch you endure the torture on the floor, away from my bed. I swear it, Derek, I really fucking do."

The sable haired man regarded Stiles silently--Stiles merely knelt on the bed, feeling the sheets creased and itchy beneath his knees but knowing it was important for him to be the last one to back down from the stare or he'd never get to sleep in his own bed, not tonight, maybe not ever, depending on how territorial Derek was. 

A slow shutter of a blink across impossibly blue eyes that mirrored the moonlight from the window behind him and then Stiles was watching Derek lazily stretch and shift onto his right side, facing Stiles and holding his eyes trapped until Derek shut his eyes. Unsure whether or not to move, Stiles simply stayed, trembling slightly, until Derek sighed, "Well? Are you going to sleep or not?" 

The teen hurried over to the other side of the bed and quickly pressed in among the sheets, thankful that Derek's body heat was there to press his back along as he tried to snuggle deeper into sleep. Normally it took him a million and one hours to maybe doze, but between Derek at his back and his mind barely jogging tiredly instead of racing at high speed like most nights, Stiles found his breathing slowed down and evened out just as easy as you please, and he breathed a thank you to Derek before he passed out completely. 

He might have half-dreamed the answering press of Derek's back along his own, but he likes to think he didn't.


End file.
